Promise
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Quand son fils devient genin à cinq ans, Sakumo Hatake craint que l'enfant se condamne à une vie de solitude et trouve une solution pour le moins originale pour forcer Kakashi à fréquenter des enfants de sa génération : il signe une promesse de mariage entre son héritier et Iruka Umino, une fillette de deux ans. Les vies des deux enfants en seront bouleversées. Kaka/FemIruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Promise

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino

**Avertissements :** Mariage arrangé, rapports sexuels entre mineurs (enfin pas pour tout de suite), violence et morts canons de personnages.

**Disclamer: **Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. S'ils étaient à moi, Kakashi et Iruka seraient ensemble, Sakura suivrait un séminaire anti-harcèlement et Sasuke serait moins stable mentalement...

**Résumé :** AU. Quand son fils devient genin à cinq ans, Sakumo Hatake craint que l'enfant se condamne à une vie de solitude et trouve une solution pour le moins originale pour forcer Kakashi à fréquenter des enfants de sa génération : il signe une promesse de mariage entre son héritier et Iruka Umino, une fillette de deux ans. Les vies des deux enfants en seront bouleversées. Kaka/FemIruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01 : Mon fils, ce prodige.<strong>

_Kakashi, 5 ans_

Le Pays du Feu possédait sans doute un des climats les plus agréables des Pays Elémentaires. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il y faisait chaud la plupart de l'année et il ne neigeait que dans quelques rares endroits montagneux. L'activité volcanique dans une partie de son sous-sol faisait qu'il n'était pas rare de trouver des _onsens_. Les forêts luxuriantes, dues en partie au Premier Hokage, offraient une ombre rafraîchissante. Le climat était tel qu'il n'existait réellement que trois saisons (printemps, été et automne) et qu'il y avait deux floraisons chaque année. C'était pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'on soit en janvier, le temps était assez doux à Konoha. Les familles de ceux qui passaient leur examen de genins pouvaient ainsi attendre dans la cour de l'Académie sans souffrir du froid.

L'Académie de Konoha avait deux sessions : la première se terminait en janvier et la seconde en juillet. Normalement, les élèves suivaient un cursus de six ans avant de participer à l'examen de genins mais il était possible pour les élèves particulièrement talentueux de bénéficier d'une formation accélérée et donc, d'accéder à l'examen plus tôt que leurs camarades. En temps de guerre et de reconstruction, l'Académie pouvait offrir jusqu'à quatre sessions et le cursus était concentré sur trois ans. Ce n'était cependant pas important aujourd'hui car Konoha jouissait d'une période de paix. Il n'existait pas d'âge minimum ni pour l'entrée à l'Académie, ni pour l'examen de genin et c'était pour cette raison que Sakumo Hatake faisait partie des parents qui attendaient les résultats de leur progéniture, bien que son fils Kakashi n'ait que cinq ans et ne soit resté à l'Académie que quatre mois.

Sakumo Hatake était un homme de grande taille, aux épaules larges et aux longs cheveux blancs indisciplinés en catogan. Vêtu d'un uniforme de jounin, il portait dans le dos le sabre court qui lui avait valu le surnom de Croc Blanc de Konoha. Les autres parents se tenaient à une certaine distance de lui, à la fois intimidés par la présence de ce célèbre shinobi et un peu effrayés, en particulier les non shinobis. Sakumo Hatake était pratiquement une légende, le seul ninja pouvant se battre sur pied d'égalité avec les Sannins cela le rendait aussi populaire qu'inapprochable.

Les portes de l'Académie s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser sortir une horde d'enfants arborant fièrement leur _hitai-ate_ tout neuf qui faisait d'eux des genins.

_Enfin provisoirement pour certains, _pensa Sakumo qui savait, comme tous ceux qui avaient un jour reçu le symbole de leur appartenance aux rangs des shinobis, que les enfants ne deviendraient réellement des genins qu'après avoir été soumis à un test par leurs jounin-sensei, un test que moins en moins d'équipes passaient en temps de paix et qui était souvent laissé de côté en temps de guerre. Ignorant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore véritablement des genins, la plupart des nouveaux diplômés se précipitèrent vers leurs familles, les joues rouges d'excitation et les yeux brillants de fierté.

Le reste des enfants sortit d'un pas plus mesuré, trahissant des personnalités plus mâtures ou une éducation plus traditionnelle. Sakumo Hatake ne fut guère surpris de voir un petit garçon bien plus jeune que ses condisciples s'approcher de lui d'un pas calme, un _hitai-ate_ couvrant fièrement son front. Néanmoins, il connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir que sous ses airs calmes et mesurés, Kakashi bouillait d'excitation mais ne voulait pas être vu comme un gamin par les personnes présentes. Même s'il comprenait la logique de son fils, Sakumo avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait quand il voyait l'enfant arborer une expression si sérieuse alors qu'il était encore si jeune. Heureusement, ce dernier était toujours un enfant derrière les portes de leur demeure, un petit garçon qui venait encore se glisser dans son lit après un cauchemar.

Sakumo cacha son trouble et adressa un grand sourire à son fils tout en ébouriffant affectueusement ses courts cheveux blancs.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais, Ka-kun.

- Je suis premier au classement, Tou-san, lui apprit Kakashi, la fierté apparente dans sa voix.

- Tu le mérites, tu as travaillé dur pour y arriver.

Kakashi lui répondit avec un sourire empreint d'une immense joie et abandonna sa réserve pour étreindre une des jambes de son père – il était encore trop petit pour atteindre une autre partie de son corps.

- Ils annonceront les équipes dans une semaine. J'espère que j'aurai un bon jounin-sensei et des co-équipiers potables car j'ai bien l'intention de passer chuunin dans l'année !

L'enfant ne remarqua pas que son père s'était raidi pendant un instant en entendant sa déclaration. Sakumo se maîtrisa rapidement et déclara avec un sourire forcé :

- Pour marquer le coup, c'est toi qui choisis le repas de ce soir.

- Ouais ! Je veux de la soupe miso avec des betteraves !

Sakumo sourit à nouveau, sincèrement cette fois. Cela avait été également le repas préféré de sa défunte femme et à peu près la seule chose que le jounin réussissait à cuisiner correctement avec le bouillon de riz. Le reste du temps, les Hatake vivaient de plats à emporter ou de rations de survie.

* * *

><p>Pendant que je travaillais sur le second chapitre de <em>Seconde Chance, <em>une fanfic dans laquelle Kakashi et Iruka ont des relations tendues depuis que le jounin a refusé de croire Iruka (qui était déjà une femme dans la fic) quand elle lui annonce sa grossesse, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic où Kakashi et une Iruka au féminin auraient fait un mariage arrangé, ce qui aurait naturellement modifié leurs vies.

A partir de là, de nombreuses idées ont germées dans mon esprit et c'est ainsi qu'est né _Promise_. Au départ, j'avais surtout développé l'histoire à partir du moment où ils se marient mais j'ai ensuite pensé que c'était mieux de commencer chronologiquement. La plupart des chapitres seront relativement courts, en particulier les premiers, et seront plus axés sur les interactions entre les personnages et la vie quotidienne que sur la vie de shinobi.

Je pensais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de commencer cette série mais vu que c'est Noël et que je n'ai rien sorti depuis un bon moment, j'ai décidé de publier les deux chapitres que j'avais en réserve et qui ont été corrigé par ma beta Siuan-Amyrlin. Pour ceux qui suivent _Seconde Chance_, le chapitre trois est en bonne voie et je vais probablement être obligé de le couper en deux vu la longueur. Je travaille également sur le prochain chapitre de _Kiri no Iruka_ et un oneshot centré sur Sasuke qui s'appellera _Arrogance_. Quant au _Coven Halliwell_, j'ai décidé de développer les chapitres existants avant de me mettre à la suite.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et merci de me laisser vos commentaires !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse à la review de wabwa :

Comme je le disais dans mes notes du précédent chapitre, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écrivant _Seconde Chance,_ un KakaIru où j'avais déjà fait d'Iruka une fille. Comme mon idée reposait sur un mariage arrangée, que c'était le couple que j'avais en tête et que j'avais déjà imaginé comment intégrer l'histoire à la vie d'Iruka, il m'a paru logique qu'Iruka soit une fille. Par ailleurs, j'aime particulièrement le couple KakaIru et je ne suis pas une grand fan des OC. J'ai également du mal à voir Kakashi avec quelqu'un d'autre : Kurenai et Azuma forment un couple solidement ancré dans mon esprit, de même que Yugao et Hayate, et je ne voudrai infliger Anko à personne… Changer le sexe d'Iruka dans l'intérêt de la fic me permet également de coller le plus possible au canon.

Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre permettra d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire du clan Hatake et leurs caractéristiques (dans la fic).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02 : Les inquiétudes d'un père.<strong>

Sakumo plaça délicatement son fils dans son futon après que ce dernier se soit endormi, épuisé par sa journée et l'excitation que celle-ci avait générée. Après l'avoir bordé, le jounin caressa doucement une des joues qui possédait encore la rondeur de l'enfance d'une main tandis que l'autre parcourait la chevelure soyeuse de son fils. C'était lorsqu'il dormait que Kakashi paraissait le plus jeune à ses yeux, et, quand il le voyait ainsi, le shinobi priait pour être capable de le protéger de tout ce que la vie lui amènerait. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre une petite bouteille de saké en céramique et une _ochoko_ dans un placard scellé.

Le jounin sortit ensuite sur la terrasse de sa maison, réchauffa l'alcool à l'aide d'une technique katon de base avant de le verser dans la coupe. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de prendre le temps de faire une pause et de se détendre mais il avait pris quelques jours de congés, estimant qu'il était important pour Kakashi qu'il soit présent pour ses premiers jours en tant que shinobi. L'homme poussa un soupir en pensant à son fils et laissa l'inquiétude qui avait étreint son cœur toute la journée apparaître sur son visage et dominer ses pensées. Son petit garçon était devenu un genin et allait bientôt partir en mission, le second examen n'étant vraiment qu'une formalité pour l'enfant à qui il avait inculqué l'importance du travail d'équipe dès le berceau.

Sakumo avait très vite su que son fils était particulièrement doué pour les arts shinobi, et n'en avait guère été surpris car c'était dans son sang. Néanmoins, quand il avait cédé à son fils et l'avait inscrit à l'Académie avant l'âge habituel d'admission, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il sauterait plusieurs classes et serait en lice pour l'examen de genin si tôt. Il avait espéré que l'Académie permettrait à Kakashi de nouer des liens avec d'autres enfants et l'encouragerait à se comporter plus comme un petit garçon que comme un adulte miniature, mais de toute évidence, il avait été incroyablement naïf. Et il ne doutait pas que son fils parvienne à réaliser son objectif de devenir chuunin dans l'année.

Une part de lui était incroyablement fière de Kakashi tandis qu'une autre était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il allait être exposé à cette vie si tôt. Mais Sakumo avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son fils était désormais un shinobi sous les ordres de l'Hokage et il savait que tenter de freiner son avancement serait seulement nuisible à la carrière et au développement de Kakashi à long terme. Sans compter que l'enfant ne comprendrait pas et prendrait toute tentative dans ce sens comme une mise en doute de ses capacités.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Sakumo était le fait que Kakashi n'allait pas avoir de pairs alors qu'il n'avait déjà aucun désir de nouer des liens avec les enfants de son âge qu'il trouvait trop immatures. Son fils était un solitaire qui n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance et son talent n'allait que l'éloigner des autres et faire naître des sentiments de jalousie et d'envie que ce soit chez les shinobi plus âgés que lui et moins doués ou sa génération quand ils seraient assez âgés pour réaliser combien Kakashi était en avance sur eux.

Sakumo avait été lui aussi un surdoué mais il avait trouvé des camarades en les trois Sannins et il avait également eu sa compagne Saya. Elle avait été son roc durant toute leur jeunesse et il ressentait encore vivement le poids de son absence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié – la meilleure moitié – de lui-même. Elle lui manquait terriblement en tant que compagne, mais également en tant que mère. Kakashi n'avait pas encore deux ans quand elle était morte. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait su comment parler à Kakashi, elle avait toujours trouvé les mots pour lui et l'avait compris sans qu'il ait besoin de s'exprimer.

Le comportement de son enfant était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il était un Hatake. Leur clan avait beaucoup de points communs avec leurs rivaux au sein du village, les Inuzuka. Ils avaient des attributs canins, un odorat et une ouïe développés, fonctionnaient selon une structure de meute et étaient gouvernés par un alpha, l'Hokage étant considéré comme l'Alpha Prime et le village comme la meute au sens large. Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

Les Inuzuka avaient tendance à vouloir prouver leur dominance dès l'enfance (ce qui provoquaient des tensions car ils pouvaient rarement prouver leur revendications ), étaient extravertis, peu enclins à la réflexion et connus pour leur promiscuité sexuelle qui faisait qu'ils se mariaient rarement et que pratiquement seuls les enfants issus de grossesses multiples avaient les mêmes parents... et encore. Pour simplifier, ils se comportaient comme des chiennes en chaleur. Constamment.

De leur côté, les Hatake étaient plus proches des loups, bien que, d'après les légendes du clan, ils descendraient d'un puissant _Inugami_, à qui ils devraient leurs chevelures blanches aux reflets argentés, et qui serait tombé amoureux d'une _miko_. Leur principale caractéristique était la fidélité, que ce soit au village ou à leur compagne à laquelle ils s'unissaient pour la vie. Mettre en doute la fidélité d'un Hatake était une insulte comparable au fait de traiter un Akimichi adulte de gros en face de lui. Et générait généralement la même réponse. Les Hatake privilégiaient les petites unités familiales - parents et enfants - et n'avaient jamais été très nombreux, trente à cinquante personnes au maximum.

Avant la création des grands pays, ils vivaient dans un territoire qui se trouvait à présent à cheval sur Hi no Kuni et Kaminari no Kuni, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux avaient une affinité naturelle pour le Raiton. Le clan perdit beaucoup de membres durant les guerres de clans et choisirent d'intégrer Konoha, qui correspondait plus à leurs valeurs que Kumo, peu après la fondation de cette dernière. Les Hatake devinrent rapidement proches de Tobirama Senju, le futur Second Hokage et leur loyauté envers lui leur valurent d'obtenir un siège au Conseil Shinobi. Le grand-père de Sakumo, Tōmorokoshi Hatake, avait souvent dit en plaisantant que c'était plutôt une punition.

Les Hatake étaient également connus pour leur intelligence acérée, leur humour sarcastique et leurs grandes aptitudes pour les arts ninjas. Ils possédaient un _kekkei genkai_ le _shiro chakra_ ou chakra blanc qui était plus dense que le chakra normal et leur permettait d'utiliser moins de chakra qu'un autre ninja pour une même technique. Grâce à lui, ils pouvaient également renforcer leurs armes et les rendre plus tranchantes à la manière d'un manipulateur de futon. Les Hatake protégeaient farouchement leur vie privée et avaient souvent du mal à interagir en dehors de leur cercle familial et de leur équipe.

Ils n'étaient ni particulièrement coureurs ou chastes avant de rencontrer leur compagne et pouvaient déterminer si un membre du sexe opposé leur était compatible à l'odeur, une odeur particulièrement agréable qu'ils étaient les seuls à sentir. Saya avait toujours dégagé pour lui le parfum du lilas et du pain d'épices et il s'était imprégné d'elle avant même la puberté. A partir du moment où un Hatake décidait qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, il lui était entièrement dévoué et entretenait souvent une relation presque symbiotique avec elle, qui se traduisait par une totale fidélité et même la mort de leur compagne ne pouvait mettre fin à leur lien.

Et c'était justement la nature profonde des Hatake et en particulier leur lien avec leur compagne qui assombrissaient l'esprit de Sakumo quand il pensait à son fils. Kakashi avait besoin de nouer des liens, de trouver des camarades. Mais le fait que son père se soit replié sur lui-même et isolé à la mort de Saya ainsi que l'intelligence exceptionnelle de l'enfant, rendrait cela très difficile. Et par dessous tout, le jounin craignait que si Kakashi continuait à s'isoler des autres comme il l'avait fait à l'Académie, il n'ait jamais la chance de trouver une compagne.

Si seulement Sakumo savait comment s'assurer que son fils allait s'ouvrir aux autres…

* * *

><p>Merci de me laisser vos impressions.<p>

**Notes :**

**Traductions :**

Ochoko : coupe à saké

Hi no Kuni : Pays du Feu

Kaminari no Kuni : Pays de la Foudre

Tōmorokoshi : blé

Sakumo : cultures

Kakashi : épouvantail (il y a définitivement un système)

**Aspects culturels :**

_Les Hatake :_

La plupart des informations sur le clan Hatake sortent de mon imagination bien que je me sois inspirée de plusieurs fics pour certains points.

Leur _kekkei genkai,_ le chakra blanc est ainsi mentionné dans un certain nombre de fics comme _Unplanned Paternity_ de TwinTrouble (elle fait partie de mon Top 5 tous fandoms confondus, je la conseille aux anglophones même si elle est actuellement en hiatus) ou _Shattered Eyes_ de Lithius Osmius pour n'en citer que deux. J'ai fait un mix de ce que l'on peut trouver dessus.

La relation des Hatake avec le Nidaime est un clin d'œil à _Time MixUp_ de Lucillia où Kakashi est en fait un descendant du Hokage qui a eu un enfant illégitime avec la femme d'un Hatake. Dans cette fic amusante de voyage temporel, Naruto révèle qu'il n'a pas inventé le Sexy Jutsu. C'était une technique du Nidaime qu'il a trouvé dans un rouleau que l'avait offert le Sandaime et que le Senju utilisait pour espionner les sources d'eaux chaudes du village. Tobirama est dépeint comme un incorrigible coureur de jupons qui aurait eu des bâtards dans les quatre coins des Pays Elémentaires, sauf à Konoha où son frère avait fait passer une loi pour l'empêcher d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes mariées et le forcer à se marier s'il fréquentait une célibataire. Il a eu un enfant avec une Hatake mais son mari et elle ont pondu une excuse vaseuse pour expliquer la couleur de cheveux similaire à celle de Tobirama.

_Les Hatake et les Inuzuka :_

Dans _Promise_, la rivalité qui existe entre les clans Inuzuka et Hatake est proche de celle qui existe alors entre les Hyuuga et les Uchiha. Ils ont des compétences proches, mais des approches différentes et chaque clan se considère meilleur dans leur domaine commun (le pistage pour les Inuzuka et les Hatake).

Les Inuzuka ont une relation symbiotique avec leurs chiens : ils se lient dans l'enfance avec un à trois d'entre eux et utilisent des techniques imitant les attaques des chiens. Ils ont développés des drogues pour augmenter la performance de leurs compagnons et ils se séparent très rarement d'eux. Les Hatake possèdent le contrat d'invocation des chiens qui ne peut être signé que par un membre du clan et durant l'enfance, chaque Hatake élève et dresse plusieurs chiots - généralement un à la fois - avec des spécialisations différentes selon leurs capacités. Une fois leur dressage terminé, ces chiens reçoivent un _hitai-ate_ et une veste bleue avec l'emblème du Hatake (un champ stylisé pour Sakumo et un _henohenomoheji_ pour Kakashi) et forment une meute dont les membres seront invoqués individuellement ou collectivement en cas de nécessité.


End file.
